Reichskanzler
}}]] | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Imperial Chancellor |- ! Incumbent | } |- ! Predecessor | } |- ! Next Election | } |- ! colspan="2" | Details |- ! Style | } |- ! Seat | } |- ! First Holder | } |- ! Term | } |- ! Appointer | } |- ! Sovereign | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Imperial Chancellor is the head of the government of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich. Serving in this capacity under the Kaiser, who serves as the Head of State, the Chancellor holds the actual power of leadership in the country. Elections and Terms of Office The Chancellor is elected by a national popular vote every five years, with election day being on the first Saturday of May in years ending in 5 or 0. After winning the election, a Chancellor is sworn into office by the Kaiser in the Konigsberger Domm, with the members of the Reichstag in attendance. The Chancellor serves for a term of five years, and may be elected for a second consecutive term. The Chancellor must recuse himself from the ballot after a second term, but may run again after five years have passed. This waiting period also applies if the Chancellor is defeated after a first term. If elected after the waiting period, the Chancellor may run one more time, but only as the incumbent, leading to a maximum of 20 years in office. The only Chancellor to hold office for this maximum of two decades was Hans Schultz. Duties of the Chancellor The Chancellor is tasked with the general running of the Government, serving as President of the Reichstag. The Chancellor generally does not partake in the ceremonial duties of leadership, leaving that to the Kaiser. One notable exception is that the Chancellor is entrusted with the responsibility to crown a new Kaiser in the formal coronation ceremony. The only time this has happened to date is when Chancellor Karl Sonntag performed the coronation of Kaiser Ferdinand I. State visits are generally hosted by the Kaiser, although the Chancellor is usually present at most important functions, and it is the Chancellor who attends meetings of the International Council. Impeachment of Chancellors The Chancellor may be put on trial by the Reichstag if he is accused of a crime. This trial can be opened by an accusation from a member of the Reichstag which is then voted on by the congress, or by petition followed by national plebiscite. The latter is the only time an impeachment was held, in 2013 against Markus Fensterburg as a part of the 2010 Chancellor Election Scandal. Fensterburg was aquitted due to the violated agreement being kept secret and not being formally filed, but still resulted in his party, the Reichspartei, losing most of its seats in the Reichstag, as well as losing the Chancellorship the IVP in a landslide in 2015. List of Chancellors Living Former Chancellors * Eric Mueller * Otto Kleinwald * Markus Fensterburg Category:Kaiserreich Category:Politicians Category:Leaders